


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Hearts are Not Chained at First Sight [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen has a sweet tooth, Dorian can't be serious, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants Cullen to tell him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've had serious writer's block for the last week or so and I've been pretty much staring blankly at all my WIP. Then this little nugget popped into my head last night as I was trying to go to sleep.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Dorian snuggled closer to Cullen, pulling the blankets higher to ward off the chill. The two men were laying in post-coital bliss in Cullen’s bed, and he was feeling conversational.

“Hmm?” Cullen mumbled. He was already half-asleep as Dorian prodded him gently. 

“I said, tell me something I don’t know. About you.”

Cullen groaned as he shifted onto his side, facing Dorian as he wrapped an arm around the other man’s torso and pulled him close. He buried his nose in the mage’s fragrant hair as he quickly drifted back towards sleep. 

Dorian nudged the Commander again. Gaining no response, he slid his hand down Cullen's body before slowly stroking him between his legs. That, at least, caused the man to stir.

“Not yet,” Cullen grumbled, reaching for Dorian’s arm to push him away. Dorian complied as he tilted his head up to nip at the man’s chin instead. Cullen cracked an eye open before sighing.

“What do you wish to know?” he asked, settling in against the mage once again.

“I don’t know, something scandalous? Life-threatening? Death-defying?” Dorian suggested. 

Cullen chuckled softly. “That sounds like your life, not mine.”

“Well, obviously,” Dorian scoffed, “but we aren’t speaking of _me_ right now.”

Silence loomed between the two. Just as Dorian suspected the man had fallen asleep again, he heard a mumble in his hair.

“Pardon?” 

“Chocolate,” came the muffled reply.

Dorian was confused. “Chocolate? What about it?”

“My secret.”

Dorian wiggled back slightly so he could see Cullen’s face. The Commander was resting with his eyes still closed, a wistful smile on his face. 

“That is not an explanation,” Dorian pouted. “Tell me a story and I will allow you to sleep.”

Cullen grinned at the mage’s insistence. He opened his eyes and began slowly trailing his fingertips up and down Dorian’s exposed arm, hearing the low hum of approval in return.

“Chocolate was a luxury in my village, and one I had experienced only a handful of times before I left for the Order,” he began. 

“What an ungodly place. Remind me never to go there.”

“Hush,” Cullen replied, pinching the mage’s arm slightly as he laughed. “So I believe I told you I entered my training early, at 13. We were not permitted leave very often, and even less so as a child.”

Cullen’s thoughts drifted back to his early days in the Tower, the excitement and pride of being a part of the prestigious order. 

“As I got older, I was granted leave more readily, but rarely exercised the privilege. I was very disciplined, very focused, and did not feel the need to pursue activities outside of my duties.”

“And that has changed how?” Dorian quipped. 

Cullen smirked tolerantly and gave the man a quick kiss before continuing.

“On occasion, I would take a few days. My family visited once or twice. Sometimes I would visit Redcliffe with a couple other recruits.” He grinned at the memory. “On one such visit, I discovered the building that would have led to my ruin – the sweet shop.”

Dorian couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. 

“A _sweet shop_?” he howled. “Amatus, you do know how to astonish me.”

Cullen moved on top of the man, still grinning as Dorian fought to catch his breath. He was red in the cheeks, tears of laughter rolling down his face as Cullen leaned down to plant small kisses in the streaks they left.

“Would you like me to finish my story, or have you had enough?” he teased.

“No, no, by all means, continue,” Dorian gasped as he wiped his eyes.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Cullen resumed, rolling back onto his side, “the sweet shop was the most glorious place I had ever visited. It was the Golden City made real. I wanted everything.” He sighed as he paused briefly, reminiscing. 

“But most of all, I wanted the chocolate. I craved it, itched for it, needed to feel the sweetness coat my tongue as it ran down my throat.”

“Should this be turning me on? Because it is.”

“Maybe,” Cullen laughed. “But it was that exact thought that caused me to stop. It was wicked, the way I hungered for it. Not befitting a templar at all. I was supposed to be diligent, devoted to my calling and stopping the mages from giving in to the very type of uncontrollable desires I was feeling.”

He heard Dorian snicker again but chose to ignore it.

“I know it sounds ridiculous,” he conceded with a small smile, “but it wasn’t the chocolate itself; it was the idea that I could become so swept away by something so trivial. If it could happen with something this innocent, how would I fare when faced with more…immoral situations?" He blushed slightly. "I prayed over it, asked the Maker and Andraste for guidance. And...are you even listening?”

Dorian was grinning up at him and Cullen knew he was appeased by this small tale.

He rolled back over to straddle the mage, leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

“And lo, the Maker spoke unto me and said, ‘Cullen Stanton Rutherford, if you ever hope to bed the most handsome and spoiled mage in all of Tevinter, you must never again partake in the fruits of your demise.’ And so I didn’t.”

He kissed Dorian softly, punctuating the end of his hastily-finished story.

Dorian broke the kiss after a couple of seconds. “Wait…” he paused, thinking, “we had chocolate-covered strawberries that evening at dinner, ages ago. Was that truly the first time you indulged, all these years later?” He looked at Cullen incredulously.

“Well,” Cullen whispered as he kissed down Dorian’s chest, “by that point I was eating dessert with the handsome and spoiled Tevinter mage I hoped to bed one day.”

He paused to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking briefly, causing Dorian to shiver before kissing his way back up. “So by that point, I thought I would take my chances and – “

“Have your mage and eat him too?” Dorian finished, smirking as he raised himself up to meet the Commander’s mouth. Their lips met again in another bruising kiss, the heat rising between them. Dorian remained inclined on his elbows, throwing his head back in pleasure as Cullen leisurely kissed down his jaw and neck.

“Now,” he whispered hungrily, “are you happy with your story?” He kissed a line down Dorian’s torso. “Or would you like to discover what else I crave in my mouth right now?” 

Cullen paused, sucking on each of Dorian’s nipples in turn before continuing down his stomach.

“As wonderf-ahh!” Dorian shouted. “As wonderful as your story was, I, my dear Commander, am much more of a hands-on learner.”

Cullen moved the covers aside as he exposed their naked bodies, still sticky with sweat from their earlier exertions. They were both hard and breathing heavily as they became lost in each other’s bodies once more. 

Cullen remained perched over Dorian as he reached down and stroked him softly, causing the mage to cry out again as he arched his back. 

Dorian was writhing beneath him, imploring him with his hips to continue. Cullen smiled as he collected his breath, before leaning down to press a kiss just below Dorian's ear.

“You should have warned me," he murmured. "Now I think I'm addicted to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been so sad with the lack of creativity lately. All my other WIP are just taunting me with their half-finished chapters. It's so rude. 
> 
> This was rapidly veering into serious smut territory, but I liked the cut-off point here better. I may or may not add more to it in the future, but I was just really craving some cotton candy fluffiness for now. 
> 
> For whatever reason, I imagine Dorian with very sensitive nipples. 
> 
> Comments/kudos/critiques always welcome :)


End file.
